If There's Hope
by sweetlysick
Summary: After being transported into a world not of their own, Clint and Natasha are forced to become allies with Disney's most notorious villain. The plus side? Our favorite girls in mini-skirts are involved. (What a hell of a ride.)
1. Chapter 1- Bird and the Spider

_A/N: Sorry if it starts off a bit slow! Trust me I've everything down pact, it's an insane crossover but stick with me on this one, I think I can pull it off. Enjoy!_

_**The Bird and the Spider**_

She'd been on hundreds upon hundreds of missions. Infiltrating the enemy and carefully handling the assets, wiping out entire corporations, even. And yet, there she sat, filing through stacks upon stacks of paper that had flooded her apartment floor. If there was anyone who hated paperwork, it was Natasha Romanoff. And yet she sat cross-legged on the cool black marble floor of her living room, sorting through all of the files, data, and records the former S.H.I.E.L.D. agency had into messy piles. The sunset shone through the tall windows of the room, bouncing off the off-white walls of the luxury apartment. Natasha's apartment contained only furniture, not many personal belongings- at least none that were shown in plain sight. The spacious living room and dining room were separated by a step leveling the dining room kitchen and the rest of Natasha's home higher than the sitting area.

"You know, when you asked if you could come over to help, I actually thought you were coming over to help." She said, crumpling a paper and tossing it to the back of Clint Barton's head.

It bounced off with a muted crunch. "Come on, you know me better than that." He replied, flipping the channel from the food network and settling on a half over episode of Game of Thrones. "Why are you even doing that? Didn't know you were a part-time secretary." He chuckled.

"Hilarious. After the whole Hydra thing, Coulson was iffy about who should be seeing this stuff. He figured I had time on my hands, so he threw this crap at me before I could get out of it. Shoulda got Wilson to get in on this, he'd be more than ecstatic to read about heroes, I bet." She paused, then side-eyed him, "Or at least more help than you're being right now." Natasha and her piles sat on the floor of the dining room, behind the couch where Clint's head and shoulders peeked over the top.

The files she combed through contained information on every member former S.H.I.E.L.D. had, every member the new agency had, and every potential ally and threat that crossed it's radar. Natasha flipped through the files tossing Captain Britain and Psylocke into one pile and Loki and Von Doom into another. She smirked, holding up a file thicker than the rest. She flipped it open, scanning the papers all the while cocking her eyebrow with a small smile on her face.

"What is it? Is that my file? Nat, is that my file?" He pressed on, twisting his body around. He extended an arm over the back of the couch and reached for the folder. Natasha kept on reading while playing keep away.

"Nat, what's it say? Does it talk about my arrows? What-"

"It's not yours." She laughed, finally closing the weighted file and tossing it to Clint, hitting his chest. "It's Logan's. Guy's been around for a long time. Longer than Cap. Maybe we can turn him in to the Historical section of the Museum for a reward." She laughed.

"You're so weird." He only glanced at the file before tossing it into a new pile and plopping back down on the leather sofa of Natasha's lavish apartment. It was simple, but every item in the room (though as few as there were) screamed top quality. "I need a coffee. Where's your barista?" he chuckled at his own joke but stopped when Natasha replied with, "He's sitting on my couch."

They had been quiet for a while. Natasha was finishing up a stack of folders and Clint was dozing off when her communicator (nicknamed the Time Bomb by Coulson when he gave each Avenger one because of their ability to be used as a weapon, get in contact with the other Avengers, _and _give the accurate time wherever you were located) went off. Nat crawled a few feet away from the messy piles to reach over to the table placed beside the couch, grabbing it at the same time Clint, now half-awake and interrupted from his nap, reached over to pick it up.

The communicator was a device modeled and created by Tony Stark. After Howard Stark attempted to create the communication/bomb device and failed, it was scrapped. Howard saw no need for it because he was more focused on better things like flying cars and Steve Rogers. After Tony found the blueprints, he found it to be the perfect opportunity and excuse to tinker more than he already did. He personalized each item and kept the devices accessible and simple. The communicators were the same size as a phone, except sleeker and life proof without the need of a fancy case, unless you set it to self destruct. In that case, it was able to take out anything within a ten foot radius at the least, allowing the users to buy themselves some time or use as a distraction when needed. Each Time Bomb had a special symbol to the respected owner. In Natasha's respect, the symbol that appears on her belt appeared on the back of the communicator. As for Clint, Stark found a purple arrow to be suitable for his icon.

Natasha slapped his hand away, and Clint's eyes snapped open, fully awake now.

"This is Agent Romanoff. Afternoon, Director Coulson."A holographic image showed Phil Coulson was on the other line, in a 3D image from his head to mid-chest.

He smirked, "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Good Afternoon, Agent Romanoff. How's my paperwork coming along?"

"It's coming," she sighed. "Do you need me to come down for more files? Barton's not doing anything, I'll send him down." He threw a sofa pillow at her. She laughed quietly as she caught it before it could hit her.

"Actually, no. You can burn it all. I needed to keep you on my radar to confirm something and have you free for a job if and when I needed you."

"You could have asked." She replied, slightly annoyed.

"This involves something that I didn't know if you would be okay going through again. A few hours ago, we received word from Thor that the tesseract had gone missing. No break ins, no burglary, no frost giants. It just… _disappeared_. Head over to HQ as soon as possible. You said Barton's with you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Bring him, too. We're going to need eyes up high."

"We'll get there as soon as we can."

"I'd appreciate it. Oh and Agent Romanoff, I'm surprised you weren't tipped off. No one files papers anymore. Not even Steve Rogers." He smiled.

"You'd know that, wouldn't you?" she chuckled, saying her goodbye.  
"Wait, what'd he say about Thor?" Clint yawned, pulling himself away from the center of the couch and closer to edge by Natasha.

"Tesseract's missing." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I'm over aliens."

"What concern is that to us?" his brow furrowed, and he straightened himself in his seat. "I thought the tesseract was on Asgard? That's kind of far away from here. Though, I suppose that if it's landed in the hands of someone like Loki again, that'd be bad for all of us, wouldn't it?"

"Right, so we better head out." Natasha stood up, nudging one the piles she made on floor with her toe and shaking her head.

While Natasha quickly changed into something more suitable for work, Clint made his way downstairs and through the lobby to start his car. As he walked up to the vehicle, he popped the trunk. Inside laid a duffel bag with Clint's (or Hawkeye's when he puts it on) suit. Remembering Captain Roger's words when he was finally freed from Loki's mind control on the day of the attack, he smirked and pulled out the black and purple suit.

"Well… I guess it's time to suit up." He sighed, closing the trunk.


	2. Chapter 2- The Dream

_**A/N Hey guy's sorry if the chapters are little short. I'm trying to have everyone's back story set up before they all meet up which will definitely happen within the next two chapters. Hang tight! Read and Review, please no flames. Thanks for reading!**_

_**The Dream**_

"OW! That hurt, Rei!" Usagi rubbed her head.

"Well maybe if you didn't move, it wouldn't hurt as much."

"I thought this was supposed to be fun." She pouted. Rei pulled a brush through her Princesses long golden locks. "Oh, Mina can you take over please?"

The girls all lounged on the floor of Rei's bedroom, enjoying the much needed ladies-night-in but more importantly, not taking each other's company for granted. Between the Scouts sacrificing themselves for the Starlights and Sailor Moon making the ultimate choice of reaching the slight goodness left in Galaxia to defeat chaos instead of using force, Serena gained a sudden sense of a dark awareness; That the possibility of her best friends true death could be near. She couldn't make sense of it, but a small voice inside her told her this would be the last time they would all see each other like this. Together. Happy. _Free._

Mina smiled, pulling herself away from Lita's face, revealing her experimentation with the set of lipstick, mascara, and colorful eyeshadow.

"Just give Rei a chance," she laughed. "You're going to love it, I promise. Look how mine turned out!" Rei had braided pieces of Mina's hair into a thin crown around her head and twisted the rest into a pretty bun, letting the short pieces fall loose into effortless little waves that brushed just behind her ears.

"It should be a crime to be this beautiful." She said, gracefully slipping the back of her hand under her chin and up to her cheek while pouting her lips.

"It's a shame there's no one around to ever notice it." Ami teased, pulling a book away from her face. To everyone's surprise, instead of reaching for one of Rei's books on medicine and science in the beginning of the night, she reached for one of the comics and spent the evening laughing and pointing out jokes to the others as she read from her corner of the room.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know… maybe if you'd tell us more about your meeting with a silver-haired someone-" she muttered putting the book back up to her face.

"I told you that was just a _dream_!" Mina chucked a lipstick tube at Ami, hitting the back of the book with a solid _thud_. Ami giggled.

"Wait who are we talking about? Mina, are you in love?" The princess asked, her eyes widening with excitement.

"No, no, _no._ I'm not saying anything, nu-uh. You won't hear a thing from me." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Usagi pulled away from Rei and clutched onto Mina's arm.

"Oh Mina, _please? _It's okay to like someone, you know._"_

"Bunny, you don't understand," she said, frowning. She sighed before opening her eyes and loosening her arms and began telling her story quietly. "I've been having this dream for about a month and a half now every night. It starts with me back home. And I don't mean back home like at my house, I mean back home… on Venus." She looked up. The girls watched her, concerned. Rei had a different look of… Judgment? Understanding? She couldn't tell.

"I'm walking through the palace gardens in the dark, enjoying the night air and sweet smell of yellow Sweet Peas in a strange dress. I think I wore it back when I lived there as a Princess. I feel like the moonlight is illuminating the gardens, but when I walk closer to a certain point…" she trailed off, looking out of the window. Images flashed in her head. Weren't people supposed to forget dreams? She wasn't supposed to remember. She didn't _want _to remember. But she had seen it so often and so regularly that it burned itself into her memory.

"Mina?" Makoto's voice pulled her back to the warm room.

"Huh? Oh, right… Sorry. Anyways I'd walk to that point and then the garden darkens and I'd hear my name being called. I'd turn around and there he is. _Him. _I can't see his face but the moonlight seems to touch his hair. His long, silver hair. When I see him, it's like I know I'm supposed to be angry… but the thing is I'm not. I'm _happy_. He puts his arms around me and… Well, we start kissing and he starts saying sweet things to me." Mina blushed. "I don't know why but it felt right and I was damn sure nothing would make me feel like that again. I felt like I was on cloud nine or something- the scene was perfect. Then everything changes. The garden illuminates again but the place is different somehow. Like the aura has changed or something." She looked up, staring hard into Usagi's eyes. "You're there. I hear you call my name. At first I don't turn around, but then I hear your crying…" Mina looked down. "Maybe I shouldn't-"

"Finish it." Mina looked up to find Rei looking at her with hard, knowing eyes. Rei knew something. Rei had been keeping a secret, too. The other girls listened quietly, their eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Mina sighed before continuing.

"I'd hear you crying and so I'd pull away from the man and turn around to see you. You were in your white dress. Except it wasn't all white… It was stained red at the stomach. Three men stood behind you. One held you while you barely stood there in front of me, crying and gasping for air." Mina's voice shook and tears welled in her eyes. She blinked them back, continuing, "I was terrified the first time I had the dream, I woke up in a cold sweat and I was shaking so hard I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night."

"You've left something out." Rei said softly. Mina looked at her questioningly. "Go on, Mina. Don't be afraid."

What did Rei know? Had her spiritual powers allow her to see into Mina's dreams? Mina's nightmares? Mina couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by knowing someone knew her secret.

Mina bit her lip, and then continued. "I rushed to you, screaming 'What have you _done?'_ But they just stood there, holding Usagi. I didn't know what to do. I never knew what to do, no matter how many times I had the dream. So I did what I always did and turned to the man with the silver hair and he'd grab my wrist and say… 'Not what have we done, Venus. But what have _you_ done?' And he'd bring up my hand and I'd be holding a sword covered in blood. _Your_ blood, Usagi. I'm sorry." She put her head in her hands. "After I realized what I did, I'd turn around and run the sword straight through his heart, but by the time I turned around the other men were gone." She sighed, lifting her head. "All this talk about the Shittenou is going to drive me insane."

"_Hold on._ You mean to tell me you've been dreaming about the Four King's and didn't tell us?" Makoto's voice cut through her and suddenly she felt a pang of fear. Not for the dying princess in her dreams, but for herself.

"I was… afraid."

"Afraid of _what_?"

"There was this feeling I'd get after the dream… Something I'm ashamed to even say out loud."

"Mina, what is it? What did you feel?" Ami asked, pulling off her reading glasses.

"…Regret."

"Of course you'd regret it; you didn't mean to hurt Usagi. It was an accident, you didn't-"

"I wasn't feeling regret for hurting Usagi... I was feeling regret for hurting Kunzite."

_**A/N Hey guys, also I'm thinking after this story I should branch a story of just the Sailor Scouts that has more to do with this chapter and the Shittenou in general. Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
